I Only Want to Be With You
by itsactuallycorrine
Summary: This week's assignment: Dusty Springfield. And Puck - with Kurt's help - thinks it just the way to tell Rachel how he feels. Includes: established Puckleberry friendship, Hummelberry, Brittana, Quartie, Klaine; mentions of: Fuinn, Finchel, Santofsky.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (trust me, two out of every 3 episodes, I wish I did) or the music of the incomparable Dusty Springfield.**

**A/N: For those of you reading **_**Lima, Texas, 1871**_**, I know I owe you a second chapter, but this idea won't leave my head. This begins with my projected wishes for season 3, including established Puckleberry friendship, Lauren and Puck only being friends, and Blaine transferring to McKinley.**

* * *

><p>When Kurt Hummel wanted something, he usually got it. Blame it on his diva-tude, his confidence, or just his unrelenting nagging, but he always saw results.<p>

He really hadn't expected Dave Karofsky to follow through, though.

But here he was, standing in front of his glee club, recruiting members for McKinley's new PFLAG group. Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury had volunteered to act as faculty advisors, but everyone knew that it was actually Kurt that was in charge.

Well, Kurt _and_ a certain tiny brunette with a talent as big as her mouth.

"We'd be so happy all of you could join us." Rachel began with a smile, her eyes wide and shining.

"Please," Santana scoffed from the outside edges of the room. "The last thing I want to do is waste my free time with your little Rainbow-toting weirdoes."

"Santana," Mr. Schue said with a warning in his voice.

"That's a very odd perspective to have, Santana, considering it was _you_ who came up with the Bully Whips." Ms. Pillsbury pointed out. "And especially since this is part David Karofsky's idea, too, and aren't you two dating?"

Brittany looked at Santana with hurt eyes, then turned away again. Karofsky was still a sore subject between the two.

"Ms. Pillsbury, that was so last spring. I'm with Brittany now. That's right, bitches, Santana Lopez is out and proud." She flung an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "But that doesn't mean I want to join this group."

Kurt met the eyes of his boyfriend and grinned a little, and began introducing the core ideas of PFLAG. They knew that if they could talk Brittany around, there was no way Santana would deny her.

After he was done and took his seat, Blaine stood. "Mr. Schue, if I may? I know I'm new at McKinley, but I think, in the spirit of PFLAG, we should dedicate this week to celebrating one of the gay community's biggest musical heroes, Dusty Springfield."

Rachel and Kurt beamed and applauded, while the rest of the club kind of just looked at each other with puzzled expressions.

Finn raised his hand. "Okay, but _who_ is Dusty Springfield? And who would name their kid something like Dusty?"

Kurt drew in an exaggerated gasp, and flew to his feet. "Dusty Springfield is only one of the best female vocalists of all time. She was also a very confused, sensitive woman who claimed she couldn't love a man, but never actually came out as a lesbian. Though she didn't hide her relationships, either."

Blaine nodded. "She had 18 singles rank on Billboard. Her music is full of longing, and beauty, and sadness. She was Britain's answer to Motown." He looked at his boyfriend. "Kurt, why don't you show them?"

Kurt turned sharply towards the ever-present Brad at the piano while Blaine took a seat. "I'm sure you know this one." He started out slow and soft, a Capella, and the accompanist quietly joined in.

_When I said I needed you_

_You said you would always stay_

_It wasn't me who changed but you_

_And now you've gone away_

_Don't you see that now you're gone_

_And I'm left here all alone_

_That I'll have to follow you_

_And beg you to come home_

_You don't have to say you love me_

_Just be close at hand_

_You don't have to stay forever_

_I will understand_

_Believe me, believe me, I can't help but love you_

_But believe me, I'll never tie you down_

The glee club sat in awe while Kurt sang out note after passionate note, the heartbreaking song echoing off the walls of the room.

By the end of the song, Rachel and Blaine were on their feet, applauding, and the rest of club joined them.

Mr. Schue waited until they had all calmed down. "I love this idea, guys. Okay, that's our assignment for this week. I'm sure Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel would be more than happy to help any of you find an appropriate song."

After rehearsal, most of them had left, Santana discussing the assignment with Blaine, Mercedes, Rachel, Tina and Artie leaving as a group, as the rest filed out individually.

Except, Kurt noticed as he hung back, for one Noah Puckerman.

Puck was pacing a little, as if trying to get up the nerve. Over the summer, Kurt had gotten a lot closer to Puck, a side-effect of each boy's closer relationship with Rachel Berry.

After the crush of losing Nationals, the three of them had become some sort of unusual unit. Rachel and Kurt were now invited to the jocks' parties. Puck would sometimes be present for Musical Monday nights. And if Kurt sometimes felt like the third wheel… well, he was never sorry for it. As much as he loved his step-brother, Kurt was a Puckleberry shipper all the way. And, unless he was completely wrong, he might actually get his wish this year.

If Kurt was being honest, he'd honestly thought that once summer had ended, he'd have seen the last of Humpuckleberry (which is what Blaine called their friendship). So far, he'd been proven wrong, much to his pleasure.

"Is something wrong, Puck?"

Puck frowned, but at least he stopped pacing. "Nope, I'm good."

"Did you want my help with picking out a number for this week's assignment?" Kurt offered.

Suddenly a look crossed Puck's face, as if a light had just clicked on. "That's it. That's what I need." He gave Kurt a hearty slap on the back that had the slighter boy cringing a little. "Sorry," he said contritely, but then he smirked. "But you're on to something, Kurt. I _will_ need your help this week. Let me tell you what I'm looking for, and you can tell me if there's a song that will cover it."

Kurt sniffed. "Dusty has a discography of 14 albums. I'm sure we'll find something. What emotion did you want to convey?"

At this, Puck's confidence cracked a little, and he smiled sheepishly. "Love?"

Kurt hid his grin. "_Unrequited_ love, I'm guessing? Don't worry, I have just the song."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel and Kurt were comparing notes in the choir room as they waited for the rest of Glee Club to trickle in for rehearsal. So far, the group had been pretty evenly split, half approaching Rachel for advice on song choice, and half asking Kurt and Blaine.

"So that covers nearly everyone, but what about Puckerman?" Rachel asked, then frowned when Kurt quickly looked away then back at her. She knew that face. That was his "I've got a secret" face. "Did he ask you for help?"

Kurt squirmed a little in his seat, then suddenly snapped to attention as Mr. Schuester walked in. "Excuse me, Rachel. I need a moment with Mr. Schue."

Rachel watched in confusion as her friend scurried away, but before she got another chance to speak with him, everyone was finding their seats.

Finn was one of the last to enter the rehearsal space, and he had a confused, upset expression that immediately pulled at something within Rachel, but she reminded herself sternly that Finn's problems were no longer her own. He was with Quinn now.

The girl in question stormed in a few minutes later, and stood in front of the entire club. Her eyes were red, her makeup a little smeared, and she was nothing like the cool, collected Quinn Fabray they normally saw.

"Mr. Schue," she said without preamble. "I have my song, if you don't mind."

The teacher shook his head and waved her on.

Quinn spoke to Brad briefly then took her place, standing right in front of Finn, who had wisely chosen to sit in the second row that day. The club shifted uncomfortably as the two locked gazes and the music started.

_How many tears do you cry_

_If love should break your heart in two_

_How many tears will I cry_

_Now that I know I'm losing you_

There was an audible gasp throughout the club as they realized what Quinn was telling them. Rachel was torn between being elated and heartbroken for Quinn, and snuck a look Finn's way to see how he was taking it. His face was unreadable, though his face was tinged red with embarrassment.

_I can't stop wanting you_

_And no matter what you do_

_You're still a part of me _

_Even though I'm losing you_

_How many years will go by_

_Before my heart begins to mend_

_Waiting and wondering why_

_I never thought our love could end_

_I tried forgetting you_

_But you're still here on my mind_

_It would take a miracle_

_But someday maybe I'll find_

_That I'm in the loving arms of someone_

_That I'll know, know he's the someone_

_To kiss all the heartache away_

_And on that day_

_I won't mind losing you_

As she continued to sing the song, Finn shifted in his seat, and stole a glance Rachel's way. Rachel turned back to Quinn and let the words sink in. She knew exactly what Quinn was going through. After all, hadn't she been in the same position since Sectionals last year, waiting and agonizing and mourning her relationship with Finn?

Rachel felt Finn's gaze on her still, and was pained for Quinn. Here the blonde girl was, singing out her pain, and Finn couldn't even bring himself to pay attention? Rachel's anger began to grow as she thought of how much he'd put her and Quinn each through. Now, it seemed as though he was ready for the switch again, and if he thought he could just snap his fingers and Rachel Berry would come running… well, he had another thing coming.

As Quinn finished her song, Rachel was the first to begin applauding enthusiastically. This didn't go over well with Quinn, and Rachel belatedly realized that she had made it seem as though she was celebrating the end of Finn and Quinn's relationship. And maybe she would've been that person once upon a time, but right now, she couldn't help but to see so much of herself and her own struggle as she watched Quinn.

As rehearsal disbanded later and Quinn practically ran out the door, Rachel contemplated her own change of heart as she quietly organized her belongings. A small cough distracted her, and she looked up (and up and up) into the sheepish face of Finn Hudson.

"Rachel," he said quietly. "Do you want to, you know, come over for dinner? I know Kurt and my mom would love having you over again."

"Finn, correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you _just_ break up with Quinn today? And didn't she _just_ sing a song to you about how heartbroken she is?" Rachel shook her head as she stood. "I can't do that to her. When the two of you got back together, it was months after you dumped me, and it still killed me. I can't willingly put another person through that. So, I'm sorry, but no."

Finn let out an aggravated breath. "Rachel, c'mon. I did this for you, for _us_. So we can be together again. Isn't that what you wanted?" He looked sincerely hurt, and for a moment Rachel resolved wavered.

Only for a moment, though. She squared her shoulders, grabbed the handle of her trolley bag, and faced him. "No, Finn. I never wanted Quinn to be hurt, no matter what she's done or said to me in the past. We had our chance, and if another one comes around, great. But I can't – I won't – be deliberately cruel to your ex-girlfriend."

And with that, she made her grand exit.

* * *

><p>On the way to Glee the next day, Rachel was walking in with Kurt and Blaine when the former suddenly gasped, grabbed her arm, and forcibly turned her around. "Kurt!" Rachel shrieked. "What are you doing? Glee starts in ten minutes, and you know how I like to be present early to check that the piano is in tune!" She wrenched herself out of his grasp and turned back to the choir room.<p>

A short distance down the hall was Finn, wrapped around some nameless cheerleader, doing his best, it seemed, to perform a tracheotomy with his tongue. Rachel took a steadying breath and preceded her two friends into the room.

Once they were all inside, she spun on her heel and gave each boy a dazzling smile. "Well, at least I know what song I'm singing now."

* * *

><p>As the piano started up, Rachel faced the Glee Club, meeting Finn's gaze steadily.<p>

_I wish I'd never loved you_

_I wish I'd never wanted you so much_

_Never thrilled to your touch_

_I would not be lonely, crying, hurting here inside_

_Alone with a need that can't be satisfied_

_I wish I'd never loved you_

_I wish I'd never given you my heart_

_And watched you tear it all apart_

_Then I would not be tortured, tormented, and cheated_

_And surely my heart would not be broken in two_

_I saw you with another_

_I watched you hold her tenderly_

_And I could see as you kissed her _

_You'd never come back to me_

_I wish I'd never loved you_

_I wish you'd never burned me with your kiss_

_How can I go one like this?_

_Then I would not be tortured, tormented, and cheated_

_How I wish I'd never loved you_

As the song wrapped up, the entire club besides Finn and Quinn jumped to their feet to applaud her.

She could see Kurt making some kind of face at Noah, who was alternating between looking thrilled and petrified.

Rachel took a deep breath, then went and sat beside Quinn, giving the girl a small nod. "You'll get there," she murmured, then looked forward as Mr. Schue stood to continue the day's rehearsal.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, I do not own Glee or the music of Dusty Springfield.**

**A/N: Thanks for the great response to this story; I'm having a lot of fun writing it! Is anyone reading not familiar with Dusty Springfield and listening to the songs that I'm using? Let me know! Dusty's the best, and part of the reason I wrote this was to spread the word how amazing she is. ~ C**

* * *

><p>Santana volunteered to go next, and Puck let out the breath he'd been holding and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans.<p>

What the hell had he been thinking when Kurt talked him into doing this? Sure, he was a badass when it came to seducing girls with music. But this? Publicly humiliating himself with a song that wasn't even _cool_? And, okay, it wasn't as bad as he'd feared, because no way in hell he would've gotten up and ever belted the number that Kurt had. But this song was a little different than the standard 60s pop.

And honestly, he had to do _something_. It had been hell this summer, getting close enough to touch Rachel, earning her trust, but never quite getting there. Never having her look at him as something more than her mischievous friend.

He didn't know when he'd fallen for her; could've been over the summer, could've been last year. Hell, it could've been that too-short week sophomore year when they'd spent most of their free time rolling around on her bed fighting for dominance.

All he knew was one day, they were hanging out and she'd laughed and something had clicked within him. Suddenly, all of it – Quinn, Finn, Beth, Lauren – it had all made sense, because everything had led him to this moment when he could look at his best friend and known that he was in love with her. And not the "love" that he'd thought he'd felt for Quinn, which was more responsibility, or the twisted feelings he'd had for Lauren that came way too close to an Oedipus complex to make him comfortable. (And yeah, he totally knew what that was; and okay it was because Rachel had said it to him, and then he'd looked it up and been unable to look Lauren in the face ever since)

He watched, half paying attention to the Latina, as she stood in front of the whole group and sang something about being brand new.

_This is my same old coat_

_And my same old shoes_

_I was the same old me_

_With the same old blues_

_Then you touched my life_

_Just by holding my hand_

She and Brittany smiled at each other, and while Puck would normally be all for a little lady loving, he was too distracted with his own thoughts.

_Now I look in the mirror_

_See a brand new girl_

_I've got a brand new walk_

_A brand new smile_

_Since I met you, baby,_

_I got a brand new style_

As the song wound down, Puck breathed deeply through his nose and wondered what a heart attack felt like. Then he cursed himself. He was Puck, resident badass, and nothing – not even declaring his love – for Rachel Berry was going to change that.

The club clapped as Santana sat next to Brittany and locked pinkies.

Mr. Schue stood and looked around. "Great job, Santana. Who's up next?"

Puck was up and out of his chair before he registered moving. "I am, Mr. Schue." Behind him, he heard Kurt smother a squeal.

He turned and faced the club, then nodded at the Brad and the band.

_It isn't the way that you look_

_And it isn't the way that you talk_

He looked up and locked eyes with Rachel, leaving no doubt who he was singing to.

_It isn't the things that you say or do_

_Make me want you so_

_It has nothing to do with the wine_

_Or the music that's clouding my mind_

_And never before have I been so sure_

_You're the someone I dreamed I would find_

He thought back to the _dream_, the sign from God. There's no way Hummel could have known about that. Right?

_It's the way you make me feel_

_The moment I am close to you_

_It's a feeling so unreal_

_Somehow I can't believe it's true_

_The pounding I feel in my heart_

_The hoping that we'll never part_

_I can't believe this is really happening to me_

Soft color filled her face along with confusion. Puck forced himself to smile a little and keep going.

_I close my eyes and count to ten_

_And when I open them you're still here_

_I close my eyes and count again_

_I can't believe it but you're still here_

He poured every ounce of love for Rachel into this song, and hoped she could feel it across the room. Once he was done, he shifted nervously on his feet for the few seconds before the impact hit the room. There was a mixed reaction. Kurt and Blaine were clapping enthusiastically. Finn looked pissed. Everyone else mostly just looked confused. Including Rachel, who legit looked catatonic. She wouldn't even meet his gaze.

His stomach fell to his feet.

"That was great, Puck," Mr. Schue said in the awkward silence.

Puck shuffled over to his seat, avoiding everyone's glances as Mr. Schue cleared his throat and asked for more volunteers.

The remainder of rehearsal dragged on as Mercedes, Tina and Blaine did a mash-up of "Son of a Preacher Man" and "Wishin' and Hopin'".

Finally, it was time to go, but Rachel finally made some kind of noise, which immediately set everyone on high alert.

"I have another song I'd like to sing, please," she asked meekly, and Puck was pained. He had done the impossible: made Rachel Berry soft-spoken.

Mr. Schue looked around the room, and when no one protested, he shrugged and allowed it.

Puck chanced glancing up, to see Rachel watching him. As the music started, he saw her mouth something. Something that looked a little too much like "I'm sorry". And then she started singing.

_Don't say it, baby_

_Don't say it's only me for you_

_It's not true_

_I'm still young and there's so much I want to do_

_Don't say it, baby_

_Don't say the word that you'll regret_

_Don't forget_

_I'm a girl who's learned to take what she can get_

_Today I could never belong to one boy_

_And while you wait for tomorrow_

_You'll find your heart broken in two_

_Don't say it, baby_

_Don't be a fool for anyone_

_Have your fun_

_Go away, live every day_

_While you're young_

Puck stood as soon as the music stopped and walked out, ignoring Rachel's cry of "Noah!"


End file.
